A Special Bond
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Temari Kankuro, I'm sorry.


Special Bond Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do have the Full Metal Alchemist movie though!  
"Temari, Kankuro, I'm sorry"  
Kankuro glanced at Temari, worry and shock etched all over his face, "Don't worry about it Gaara"  
Gaara's eyes rolled over white and he collapsed. Kankuro shifted to support more of his brother's weight, "We need to get him to a doctor"  
"I know. He looks exhausted and he hit his head pretty hard. No chakra, a cuncussion, probably a few broken ribs from the fall, and his shoulder"  
Kankuro sighed, "How about you? You're not hurt"  
Temari shook her head, "I'm fine. You were injured though. You okay"  
Kankuro nodded, "I'll live. I'll be sore for a bit"  
Gaara groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "T-Temari? Kankuro"  
Temari looked at her baby brother with worry, "Gaara"  
Kankuro glanced down at the redhead, "We need to keep him awake"  
"Right. What's my name"  
Gaara winced slightly, "Temari"  
"What's his name"  
"Kankuro"  
"What was The present Kankuro and I got you when you were born"  
Gaara didn't respond. Kankuro shifted him slightly, "Gaara you need to stay awake"  
"Teddy bear," Gaara mumbled.  
Temari nodded, "Good. Ummmm…what's my name"  
"You 'ready asked me that"  
Kankuro spoke up, "What's Baki's name"  
"Baki"  
"Damn he's good"  
Gaara's head dropped. Temari looked at him panicked, "Gaara. Gaara. Gaara"  
Kankuro sighed, "We're going to need to stop soon"  
"Where? We're in 'enemy territory'! Damn politics. If it weren't for the damn people in our stupid village Gaara wouldn't be half dead right now. In fact we would probably be taking the fricking Chuunin examens. Instead we're rushing around a village we have no clue about with our baby brother who's badly injured," Temari drew in a shaky breath, "I'm not ready to lose my life or the lives of my brothers"  
Kankuro could tell she needed a hug, "We're going to get out of this alive. I promise"  
Kankuro stopped at a small cave, "We'll rest here"  
Ever so gently he lowered Gaara to the ground. Temari placed a hand on his forehead, "Kankuro get firewood. We need to keep him warm"  
The puppet master nodded and quickly took off. Temari grabbed a small cloth and poured water on it. She placed it over the redhead's forehead. "Damn this! My brother's hurt and there's nothing I can do about it," Temari's eyes traveled upward, "Mom, why the heel did you leave us? Kankuro, he pretends he doesn't care but he does! Gaara- Gaara needs you more than ever now. And what about me? You left me! You left me to raise two boys that need a mother! I Can't do this! Why Mom? Why did you leave us"  
"She's not going to answer you"  
Temari looked down. Gaara was watching her, eyes glazed with pain, "Gaara. You're awake," She wiped away a few tears, "How are you feeling"  
Gaara tried to sit up only to have Temari stop him, "You're not strong enough to sit up yet. Just rest a bit"  
Kankuro walked into the cave, "Its raining"  
Temari glanced at him, "Gaara's awake"  
Kankuro knelt down and started the fire, "Hey. How are you feeling"  
Gaara winced, "I've been better"  
Kankuro sat back on his heels, "Fire's going"  
Temari sat by her brothers, "We've got a small amount of that instant soup stuff"  
Gaara weakly waved his hand over the ground, plam down. Slowly the sand swirling around him formed itself back into a gourd. The sand ninja tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Kankuro hesitantly slipped one arm behind him and helped him lean back against the gourd. Temari grabbed three cups and quickly filled them with the warm liquid. She handed Kankuro his and held the other to Gaara, "here. It'll help boost your strength a bit"  
Gaara weakly brought the cup to his mouth and swallowed. The redhead put the cup down, "I'm sorry"  
Temari sighed, "Gaara we don't blame you. Its okay"  
"No. Its not. I ruined your lives. I'm a monster"  
Temari could feel the tears creeping back into her eyes, "You're not a monster. Shakaku's a monster. You, Gaara, are not"  
"Yeah," Kankuro added, "its not your fault. If you need to blame someone blame our bastard of a father. Not yourself"  
"But-" Gaara began.  
"No," Kankuro cut him off, "Quit blaming yourself"  
Gaara sighed and shut his eyes, exhustion quickly taking over. He was surprised when he felt two arms wrap themselves around him. He tensed for a minute before hesitantly hugging Temari back. Kankuro grinned, "Its so beautiful"  
He threw his arms around both his siblings, hugging them tightly. Gaara winced, "Kankuro. That hurts"  
Kankuro and Temari quickly let go. Kankuro chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry. I forgot"  
Gaara let his eyes drift close again. Temari grabbed one of the blankets they had and placed it over him, "Rest. Regain your strength'  
As Gaara drifted into slumber his two siblings watched over him, happy that they had form a special bond. 


End file.
